Jagdgeflüster
by isabellaedward
Summary: Mein nächster Oneshot, diesmal mit dem Pairing Emmett und Edward, viel Spaß Ach wers nicht mag NICHT lesen...


Emmett & Edward

Jagdgeflüster

"Pass auf dich auf." meinte ich besorgter denn je und strich durch ihr langes braunes Haar.

"Ich werde versuchen mich in den zwei Tagen nicht umzubringen, wenn du das meinst.", scherzte sie und lächelte süß.

Vielleicht war mein Beschützerinstinkt übereifrig, aber bei ihr? Dem Magneten für alles Unheil?

Ich verfluchte mich schon wieder, für den unvermeidlichen Zwang jagen gehen zu müssen.

Jagen um nicht zum Jäger zu werden, zum blutrünstigen, nach ihrem Blut dürstenden Jäger.

Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss, zum Abschied, auf ihre zarte Wange.

Emmett und ich konnten beim letzten mal nicht mit den anderen zum Jagen, da wir unsere Camping Ausrede schon zu Bellas Schutz gebraucht hatten und so gingen wir heute allein los.

Zwei Tage hatten wir diesmal Zeit um uns unseren Instinkten hinzugeben und wie es in unserer Natur lag, zu morden.

Zwar waren es Tiere, aber dennoch, es war mir nie ein Vergnügen mich meiner wirklichen gefährlichen Seite so offensichtlich hinzugeben.

Zähne fletschend auf das sowieso unterlegene Tier zu stürzen und den letzten Rest Leben aus ihm rauszusaugen.

Genau dieser Natur, meiner Natur, verdankte ich es jetzt nicht bei Bella sein zu können.

Ihr könnte in den zwei Tagen alles passieren, möglicherweise würde sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern und sich den Kopf aufschlagen, -

Emmetts Hand auf meiner Schulter unterbrach meine Katastrophen Szenarien.

Ich sah fragend zu ihm rüber und blickte in ein vorfreudiges und genervtes Gesicht.

Er lenkte den Jeep locker mit einer Hand, sah nicht mal auf die Straße, wobei der Wind durch das Seitenfenster in sein Gesicht peitschte und seine blonden, kurzen Haare wild umherfliegen ließ.

Ich horchte seinen Gedankengängen.

'Wie wäre es mit Smalltalk?', fragte er mich in Gedanken und betonte die letzte Silbe besonders.

"Na gut.", sprach ich und lehnte mich zurück.

Die holprige Waldstraße war nahezu unbefahren, also fiel Emmetts leichtsinniger Fahrstil zumindest keinem auf.

"Wie wäre es mit'm satten Grizzly heute?", fragte er mit breitem Grinsen.

Ich konnte seine Freude für die Jagd nie verstehen, aber so war er eben, umgeben von einer dicken schicht Kraft und Unverständnis, die man erst mal durchgraben musste um auf Gefühle zu stoßen.

"Klingt gut.", antwortete ich, mit den Gedanken bereits wieder bei Bella.

Ich schloss die Augen und verfluchte nicht nur den Zwang sie allein lassen zu müssen, sondern auch den Zwang mit diesem Jeep durch den National Park fahren zu müssen, obwohl wir in unserem Tempo längst drei Grizzlys erlegt hätten und auch wieder umkehren könnten.

Die Dämmerung pinselte bunte Farben in den Himmel, als wir endlich im Mittelpunkt des National Parks ankamen.

Emmetts ungewohntes Schweigen registrierte ich erst als wir wie so oft unsere Zelte zu Tarnung aufschlugen und ein Feuer machten.

"Heute keine dummen Sprüche?", stichelte ich ihn komischerweise und löste seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Feuer.

Mir kam es fast so vor, als würde er mich ignorieren.

"Wieso, vermisst du sie etwa?", ging er drauf ein und lächelte mich herausfordernd an, wobei er auf mich zukam und sich neben mich auf den Baumstamm setzte.

Die lodernden Flammen spielten auf seiner schwarz glänzenden Lederjacke.

"Nicht sie, nein.", meine Gedanken schweiften wie von selbst zu Bella zurück.

Was sie jetzt wohl tat,...

Mir entging wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sein Unbehagen zu kontrollieren versuchte.

"Ihr wird schon nichts zustoßen, ich mein was soll groß passieren? Sie ist bei den andern und da ist es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie von Trackern angegriffen wird, von einer Klippe rutscht oder aus Versehen vor'm Auto springt.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Emmett, du bist keine große Hilfe.", seufzte ich und malte mir bildlich aus, wie ihr toter Körper überfahren auf der Straße lag.

"Was denn?", er hob unschuldig die Arme, "Es stimmt, wäre sie von den Treppen gestürzt oder in der Badewanne ertrunken, hätte Alice uns längst angerufen.", er unterdrückte ein lachen , während er mir diese weiteren Todesursachen aufzählte.

Ich sah ihn grimmig an, "Seit wann hast du dir als Aufgabe gemacht, mich verrückt zu machen?", fragte ich und warf einen Kiesel gegen einen Baum in unmittelbarer Ferne.

"Ich mach dich also verrückt, ja?", fragte er plötzlich in einem ungewohnten Ton und musterte mich eindringlich.

"Du weißt wie ich das meine.", sagte ich nur und ignorierte einfach, dass es gerade so aussah, als würde er mich anmachen.

"Nein, weiß ich nicht.", beharrte er dennoch und ich sah zu ihm rüber, sehr in Verführung geraten seine Gedanken mal durchzusehen.

'Wenn du wüsstest, wie gern ich dich, -', er stockte in seinen Gedanken und ich sah ertappt zur Seite.

"Hör auf damit, hör mir bloß nicht beim denken zu, dass würde dir womöglich nichtgefallen.", warnte er mich und stand auf um noch einen Holzscheit ins Feuer zu werfen.

"Was soll mir da schon nicht gefallen, außer Frauen, Frauen , ach und Frauen ist da nicht viel zu sehen.", meinte ich grinsend und erhielt zu meinen Erstaunen keinen lockeren Widerspruch sondern einen geknickten Blick.

Ich sah ihm zu wie er das Feuer in Schach hielt und seine Lederjacke von seinen Schultern gleiten ließ und somit stählerne Muskeln zum Vorschein brachte.

Mich wunderte es kein bisschen, dass er letztes Wochenende gleich drei Frauen abgeschleppt hatte und völlig fertig wieder nach Hause kam.

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich amüsiert den Kopf schütteln.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte er, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er mich beobachtete.

"Ich musste nur an letztes Wochenende denken, als du völlig erschöpft in mein Zimmer geplatzt bist.", ich lachte, als mir sein überraschtes Gesicht einfiel, "Du warst so schmachmatt, dass du mein Zimmer mit deinem verwechselt hast.", damit konnte ich ihn noch länger aufziehen.

Auf seine plötzliche Reaktion war ich allerdings nicht vorbereitet und sah nun selbst dumm aus der Wäsche.

Er kam auf mich zugesprintet und knallte mich mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum, dessen Rinde hinter mit anfing zu bröckeln.

"Emmett!", seit wann verstand er denn keinen Spaß mehr?

Sein Griff an meinen Handgelenken, die er neben meinen Kopf an den Baum nagelte, wurde fester.

Er schnaubte wie ein wilder Bär und ich konnte seinen Atem an meiner Wange spüren.

Dann kam er immer näher und näher, bis seine Wange meine streifte.

"Ich war nicht schachmatt in dein Zimmer reingeplatzt, weil ich eine heiße Nacht hinter mir hatte!", brummte er wütend in mein Ohr und mich überzog eine Gänsehaut.

"Warum dann?" fragte ich mit der Sicherheit, dass er mir nichts tun würde.

Ich roch seinen markanten, männlichen Duft und atmete diesen unabsichtlich ein.

Stille durchzog alles um uns herum, als hätte selbst der Wind, durch Emmetts Wut aufgehört zu wehen.

Ich sah an seiner Halsschlagader wie anspannt er war und sah ihn überrascht an, als er seinen Griff lockerte und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

'Vergiss es', dachte er und ließ mich verwirrt dort stehen.

"Emmett! Jetzt sag schon, oder willst du jetzt die ganze Zeit mit so einer Miene verbringen?", ich lief ihm nach und stolperte fast über eine Wurzel, war das zu fassen, ich bin noch nie gestolpert!

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, sonst fällst du noch zum ersten Mal auf die Fresse.", meinte er nur, mir den Rücken zugewandt.

Ich stand direkt hinter ihm und wollte ihn gerade zu mir drehen, als er sich selbst umwandte und mir seine große Hand auf den Mund drückte.

'Ein männliches Tier, sieben Meter südlich und wütend.', verkündete er gedanklich und ich sah in seine Augen die Vorfreude blitzen.

Ich nahm seine Hand von meinem Mund und sah ihn verstört an.

"Das hätte ich auch selbst bemerkt!", ich verfolgte den Geruch der vom Tier ausging und wir näherten uns dem Objekt der Begierde.

Emmett war vielleicht ein plumper Hund, wenn es um Gefühle oder viele Worte ging, doch in der Jagd ging er vollends auf.

Als wäre er selbst ein Bär, nahm er die Fährte auf, kauerte zu Boden und beobachtete sein Opfer bei jedem Schritt.

Seiner Meinung nach musste man nur den einen Moment abwarten und dann der Natur ihren lauf lassen.

Sein gewaltiger Sprung mit den gefletschten Zähnen und den angriffslustigen Pranken, erinnerte eindrucksvoll an die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner drei Köpfe größeren Beute.

Leider lockte mein Durst mich ebenso auf diesen saftigen Fang und augenblicklich, tauchte ein schwarzer Schleier über meine Augen, gefährliche Reißzähne waren ausgefahren und mit einem animalischen Knurren stürzte auch ich auf den hilflosen Bären.

Ein ungleicher Kampf entfachte, nur für Emmetts Vergnügen, den ich ihm mal gönnte, doch schlussendlich war es jedes Mal das gleiche Schauspiel.

Die Zähne tief im Fleisch des Tieres vergraben, stillten wir unseren Durst.

Wir verscharrten den leblosen Körper des Bären in eine tiefe Grube und verdeckten sie zum Schluss mit herumliegenden Blätter, es schien alles wieder unberührt.

"Abreagiert?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und krempelte meine Ärmel hoch.

Er sah mich an und nickte mit seinem typischen Lächeln das alles vorherige ungeschehen zu machen schien.

"Der war echt köstlich, hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Wie ein kleiner verwirrter Hase.", er lachte und riss die letzten Fetzen, seines größtenteils zerrissenen Unterhemdes, von seinem Oberkörper und warf sie beiseite.

Mein Blick hing an seiner vor Kraft strotzenden nackten Brust, die mir nie so aufgefallen war.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte er unvermittelt und musterte mich neugierig, jedoch nicht ohne diesen Blick, aus dem ich einfach nicht schlau wurde.

"Dein Zelt sieht mitgenommen aus.", wich ich ihm aus und schritt auf sein vom Kampf geschädigtem Zelt zu.

Was war das denn für eine Frage?

Und wieso konnte ich ihm kein klares nein an den Kopf werfen?

Ich bemerkte in Gedanken versunken gar nicht, wie er mir mit einen zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen nachging.

"Na klasse, dann muss ich wohl mit in deins.", sagte er in einem verschwörerischen Ton.

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm das rein gar nichts ausmachte, im Gegenteil und ich musste den Kloß in meinen Hals runterschlucken.

"Da passt du nicht rein.", versuchte ich ihn davon abzuhalten und stellte mich ihm in den Weg.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner immer noch nackten Brust und hob abwartend die linke Braue.

"Hat da etwa jemand Berührungsängste?", fragte er doch tatsächlich.

Das war nicht nur unverschämt es war,... wahr.

Mir war alles andere als wohl dabei, die ganze Nacht, mit einem halbnackten Mann in einem kleinen Zelt zu verbringen.

Dass es Emmett war machte es nicht erträglicher, eigentlich noch schlimmer.

Jetzt beugte er sich zu mir runter hauchte mir etwas ins Ohr, wobei ich fast wohlig geschnurrt hätte.

Geschnurrt!

"Ich mach schon nichts unanständiges mit dir.", sein Atem streifte mein Ohr und sein markanter Duft, dessen Note ich nicht erraten konnte stülpte sich über mich wie ein,...

Jetzt kamen mir schon selbst unanständige Gedanken in den Sinn!

Himmel Herrgott! Ich muss sofort weg, war nur mein Gedanke und ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite, doch seine Hand die meinen Arm hielt, zog mich hinter ihm ins unheilvolle Zelt.

"Ich kann auch draußen so tun als würde ich schlafen!", beharrte ich und fand mich nun, fast in seinen Armen sitzend, wieder.

"Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf?", sein Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

'Du bist echt süß, wenn du so verlegen bist.', dachte er gerade als ich mir erlaubte in seine wirren Gedanken einzudringen.

"Ich bin nicht verlegen und schon gar nicht süß!", schrie ich fast voller entsetzen.

Was war nur mit ihm los?

Er war doch immer derjenige der Weibern den Kopf verdrehte und jetzt stand er plötzlich auf Männer?

Ich seufzte,... dasselbe konnte ich mich auch fragen.

"Und wie du das bist.", flüsterte er, wobei seine Stimme noch rauer klang als sie so schon war.

Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und durch dieses verdammt kleine Zelt, konnte ich noch nicht mal richtig ausweichen.

Seine Hand strich so sanft durch meine Haar, dass ich für einen Moment zweifelte, dass sie wirklich zu Emmett gehörte.

Ich sah seine Augen in der Dunkelheit funkeln und erstarrte als er sich mir näherte.

"Emmett was hast du vor?", fragte ich völlig überfordert.

'Mir meinen Nachtisch holen', dachte er und ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sein Verlangen in den Worten hörte.

Ruckartig stemmte er mich auf meinen Schlafsack und setzte sich rittlings auf meinen Unterleib.

"Das ist nicht dein ernst! Emmett ich liebe Bella! Und du,...", meine Stimme verlor sich in einem Stöhnen, denn er leckte gerade über meinen empfindlichen Hals.

"Das ist nicht fair.", hauchte ich mit benebelten Verstand.

"Bei vier Bräuten wegen dir keinen hochzukriegen ist auch nicht fair.", raunte er mir ins Ohr und ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.

"Was?", fragte ich und stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen, ihm fragend ins Gesicht blickend.

Jetzt genoss ich seine Verlegenheit und grinste vorwitzig vor mich hin.

"Ja, ich hab keinen hoch gekriegt, na und! Ich stand halt nicht auf die.", versuchte er sich rauszureden, doch ich erinnerte mich noch gut an seine Worte am Abend danach.

"Du standest also nicht auf die, ich zitiere: 'mega Brüste, heiße Schenkel, wilden Mähnen und vollen Lippen' der drei Frauen?", fragte ich ungläubig und konnte mir nur schlecht ein Lachen verkneifen als er nach Worten zu suchen schien und einfach keine fand.

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er es aber schon aufgeben und mir stattdessen, mein Shirt entzwei gerissen.

"Ja, ich stand nicht auf diese Frauen mit den Brüsten und so weiter und weißt du warum?", fragte er mich herausfordernd und ich schüttelte bloß langsam den Kopf und starrte in seine unglaublich entschlossenen Augen.

"Weil ich verdammt noch mal, nur auf dich stehe!", knurrte er dann und griff nach meiner Hand um sie in seinen Schritt zu drücken.

Könnte ich rot anlaufen, das wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem ich einer Tomate geähnelt hätte.

Der Beweis seiner Worte pochte unmissverständlich gegen meine Hand.

"Siehst du, ich bin nicht impotent.", scherzte er und wir mussten beide bei diesen Worten lachen.

"Emmett, wir dürfen das trotzdem nicht tun,", sagte ich wiederwillig und sah in sein wissendes Gesicht, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, "Was würden die anderen davon halten, von Bella ganz zu schweigen.", die eindeutige Wahrheit in meinen Worten füllte schmerzlichst das kleine Zelt und schien uns fast zu erdrücken.

"Sie müssen es nicht erfahren.", beschwor er und hoffte auf meine Zustimmung.

Ich legte mich seufzend zurück und sah an sie Zeltdecke.

"Ich halte das aber nicht mehr aus Edward, ich will dich hier und jetzt! Du bist wie eine Sucht, wie mein Durst, der gestillt werden muss.", seine noch etwas dunklen Augen schrieen geradezu vor Verzweiflung.

"Ich bin dein Bruder.", versuchte ich ihn abzubringen, doch ich klammerte mich ja selbst an einem dünnen Halm, den ich bereitwillig loslassen wollte.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "Nein, nicht wirklich.", meinte er dann entschlossen.

Mir gingen langsam die Argumente aus und ich fand des nicht mal schlimm, zumindest wenn man von meinem Gewissen absah.

Unerwartet trafen dann seine Lippen auf meine, als wäre dies die Antwort auf alles und ich ließ mich gerne von diesem Argument überwältigen.

Alle Widersprüche vergessend und mich ihm einfach hingebend, entfachte ein heißer, wilder einfach hemmungsloser Kuss, den ich als besten Kuss überhaupt bezeichnen konnte.

Seine Zunge leckte über meine Lippen und teilte sie wie selbstverständlich.

Heiß und feucht war dieser Kampf um die Oberhand, den doch keiner zu gewinnen schien.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn noch dichter an mich.

Seine kalte Brust traf auf meine und entlockte ihm ein heiseres aufstöhnen, er krallte sich in mein Haar und begann sich an mir zu reiben.

"Emmett", stöhnte ich auf als mein Glied, doch zu schmerzhaft an meiner störenden Hose gerieben wurde.

"Wir sollten den kleinen Edward aus seiner Enge befreien, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er, doch ich vernahm schon lange nichts mehr klar und nickte einfach.

"Ich muss mich verbessern, wir sollten den großen Edward befreien.", er schmunzelte und riss mir mit einem Ruck die Hose samt Shorts von den Beinen.

Er setzte sich auf um sich umständlich aus seiner eigenen Hose zu zwängen und saß dann, ebenfalls vollkommen unbekleidet vor mir und musterte mich hungrig.

Ich sah wie er sich verführerisch über die Lippen leckte, als wäre ich wirklich sein Nachtisch.

Das machte mir merkwürdigerweise nur überhaupt nichts aus, eigentlich fand ich es unglaublich heiß und mein Körper kribbelte vor freudiger Erwartung.

"Jetzt gibt's kein Entkommen, Süßer.", flüsterte er unheilvoll und überfiel mich.

Stürmisch und hart trafen unsere Lippen immer wieder aufeinander, wobei seine Hände auch nicht still hielten und jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers berührten.

Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen nur um meinen Hals mit zärtlichen Küssen zu liebkosen.

"Du machst mich wirklich verrückt.", stöhnte ich und bäumte mich ihm verlangend entgegen.

"Das hoff ich doch.", ich spürte ihn auf meiner Haut grinsen und dann wanderte er immer tiefer, bis er sich meinen Brustwarzen zuwendete und mit qualvoller Leidenschaft an ihnen saugte, leckte und auch hineinbiss.

"Oh Gott!", stöhnte ich und krallte mich in seinen muskulösen Rücken fest.

Er wusste genau was einen um den Verstand brachte und mir taten die Frauen fast leid, die von seiner Kunst der Verführung nichts abbekamen, aber nur fast.

"Sag mir was du willst.", befahl er bestimmend und ich spürte die Gänsehaut auf meinen ganzen Körper, als er mich so dominierend betrachtete.

"Ich will dich.", antwortete ich flüsternd und japste auf als er meine Beine blitzartig spreizte und sich zwischen ihnen positionierte.

"Willst du mich spüren?", fragte er und ich wäre fast viel zu früh gekommen, bei dieser tiefen erotischen Stimme.

"Ja.", stöhnte ich flehend und zog ihn zu mir runter, um meine Lippe wieder mit seinen zu versiegeln.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzog mich, als er in mich drang, doch die daraufhin aufflammende Leidenschaft war unbeschreiblich, es fühlte sich an als ob der Himmel soeben seine Arme für mich ausgestreckt hätte.

Lautes Stöhnen und tiefes knurren hallte durch den ganzen Wald, sodass es einem Wunder nahe kam, dass keiner uns bei dieser verboten süßen Sünde erwischte.

Seine Stöße wurden härter, tiefer und wilder, er brachte mich am Rande des Wahnsinns und noch viel weiter, als er immer wieder auf einen Punkt in mir traf der mich explodieren lies.

Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie und Charlie, einfach alles verdrängend, genoss ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der Zuneigung, der Sicherheit und der völligen Befriedigung in seinen starken Armen.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich im gleichen Takt wie meine.

Dieser Moment sollte nie vergehen, er sollte nie verenden, von mir aus für immer verweilen.

Ich wünschte dieser Moment wäre unvergänglich.

In dieser vollkommenen Stille, in der lediglich das Flügelrauschen der Krähen zuhören war, lauschte ich seinen Gedanken, wobei ich seine marmornen Bauchmuskeln sanft nachfuhr.

'Das war der geilste Sex meines ganzen verdammten Lebens! Wow, konnte er Stöhnen und dann diese Lippen, das waren keine Lippen, das waren Werkzeuge der totalen Verführung! Und dann dieser heiße Knackarsch, zum reinbeißen,... Mh, keine schlechte Idee. Ob er Lust auf ne zweite Runde hat? Ich könnte ihn gleich zehnmal hintereinander nehmen, boah, ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals so geil auf jemanden gewesen zu sein,... Wenn er nicht gleich aufhört mein Sixpack zu streicheln, streichel ich ihm gleich auch mal so richtig,...', ich ließ meinen Finger abrupt über seinen Bauch schweben.

Seine Gedanken machten mich verlegener als ich so schon war, so ganz nackt neben ihm, in diesem extrem kleinen Zelt.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie heiß du bist?", fragte er plötzlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich hab schon so einiges gehört, aber wie genau weiß ich eigentlich nicht, nein.", sagte ich im fachmännischen Ton und brachte ihm zum schmunzeln.

"Mein Lieblingsklugscheißer.", er kniff mir neckisch in die Nase und ich zuckte zusammen.

"Ney!", meine nasale Aussprache brachte ihm zum lachen und mich schließlich auch, bis ich meine Nase befreite.

"Emmett wir müssen langsam zurück.", erinnerte ich ihm und sah in ein trotziges Gesicht.

"Ich will aber nicht.", er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und legte bittend den Kopf schief.

Ich überlegte ob ich einem dreiundneunzig oder einem fünfjährigen Vampir gegenübersaß.

"Wir haben keine Wahl, wenn wir die anderen nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten wollen, also komm lass uns zusammenpacken.", schlug ich vor und versuchte an ihm vorbei aus dem Zelt zu krabbeln, vergebens.

Er hatte seinen Arm um meine Körpermitte geschlungen und mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen.

"Hier gefällst du mir aber viel lieber.", raunte er in mein Ohr und das verdächtige Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, wollte gar nicht verschwinden.

"Du riechst so lecker.", er steckte seine Nase in mein Haar und atmete tief ein.

Ungläubig sah ich auf seine Körpermitte und zog scharf Luft ein, als sein eindeutig erregtes Glied gegen meinen Rücken drückte.

"Emmett! Wir haben doch gerade!", stieß ich perplex aus und sah ihm fassungslos ins verwegene Gesicht.

"Nachschlag gefälligst?", seine Augen blitzten verschwörerisch, als wollte er gleich wieder über mich herfallen und ich lief instinktiv so schnell wie möglich splitterfasernackt aus dem Zelt.

Ich hörte noch sein freudiges Lachen hinter mir, doch ich hatte schon meine Ersatzkleidung geschnappt und lief auf eine gesperrte Höhle zu, die mindestens für kurze Zeit Unterschlupf bieten würde.

Dieser Kerl war einfach mal sowas von unersättlich!

Ich lehnte mich gegen die raue Steinwand der Höhle und schloss verträumt die Augen.

Sein muskulöser Körper, mit den kleinen feinen Narben und den markanten Muskeln waren einfach umwerfend und ich ertappte mich dabei, genauso lüsterne Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden wie er vorhin an mich.

"Falls diese Tage die einzigen sein werden, die wir jemals so miteinander verbringen dürfen, sollten wir die paar Stunden doch noch ausnutzen, nicht wahr?", drang seine Stimme zu mir durch und ich öffnete meine Augen, nur um direkt in seine zu sehen.

Ich sah in seine Augen, die meinen so ähnelten und vergaß meine Worte.

Er hatte seine Hände neben meinen Kopf an die Wand gestützt und nahm mir jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit.

"Wovor hast du solche Angst, Edward?", fragte er wirklich interessiert und durchbohrte mich mit seinem durchdringenden Blick.

"Dass ich mich daran gewöhne.", flüsterte ich so leise, dass die Worte im Zwitschern der Vögel untergingen und lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine starke Schulter.

THE END


End file.
